The Proposition
by SlowChemical77
Summary: Irene and Holmes try to work out an unresolved issue. Chapter 2 up! Holmes/Irene
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So of all the random things ever, I reffed a "Rock, Paper, Scissors" Tournament sponsored by Amp (energy drink) at a bar last night. Cool thing about being a ref? Cheap liquor and free amp! Down side? Wayyy too much Amp! I was wide awake for hours and hours last night so I wrote this. :-) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

"I was serious you know."

The voice came seemingly from nowhere at first. Then he could smell her, but not immediately see her. Holmes had been tinkering absent-mindedly with his violin when Irene Adler's voice interrupted him. Ah, there she was! Tucked in the alcove between the bookshelves.

"And what statement does your seriousness apply to?" Holmes questioned casually as he moved toward the alcove that concealed her. He futilely tried to deny acknowledging his own pleasure at her presence.

"If we trusted each other. Then we could be together Sherlock. We could travel the world in the most consistently interesting company any companion could ask for." Irene replied. Holmes approached the alcove then and found Irene's finger over his lips before he could retort.

"Before you respond I want you to remember that kiss," Irene whispered as she softly pressed her warm mouth against his. She smiled lightly against him as she felt his movements increase in urgency. Her victory was short-lived though when she felt him pull back.

"I seem to recall you drugging me immediately after suggesting I trust you!" Holmes mocked coldly. She almost broke him completely last time and he would never be in that position again. As it was, the feel of her perfect lips against his would haunt him for months to come. No, he was Sherlock Holmes and this just wasn't acceptable. The most genius detective in existence came with an ego that rivals genius.

The wall of ice that immediately separated them as he spoke left Irene momentarily paralyzed as he walked past her with purpose.

"Sherlock," Irene said softly, causing Holmes to stop in his tracks. But not to turn around.

"This is how I figured you would feel and I understand. We do have quite a history! When I told you that you would miss me, I meant it. Furthermore, I highly suspect you did. However, it pales in comparison to how much I've missed you." Irene paused to let Holmes absorb the new info.

"When I realized this I knew immediately that there would be no point in acknowledging my feelings if there was no reconcile this annoying trust issue." She smiled at Holmes and winked slyly as she finished.

"What exactly are you proposing Ms. Adler?" Holmes questioned warily.

"We're too old for these games Sherlock. The name is Irene," Adler began slowly. "And what I'm saying is that I have a plan."

A/N: This was fun to write, I'm a sucker for fluff! :-) Hope you guys like it and I almost have the 7th chapter of "Case Reopened" up! Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Reviewing!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so glad my teaser chapter was well received! Here's a longer chapter to get this story going! :-)

Disclaimer: Not mine. :-(

_"When I realized this I knew immediately that there would be no point in acknowledging my feelings if there was no way to reconcile this annoying trust issue." She smiled at Holmes and winked slyly as she finished._

_"What exactly are you proposing Ms. Adler?" Holmes questioned warily._

_"We're too old for these games Sherlock. The name is Irene," Adler began slowly. "And what I'm saying is that I have a plan."_

* * *

"Irene," Holmes savored the taste of her name on his lips. He rationalized to himself that if he didn't have long he may as well enjoy it while the opportunity was available to him. "What plan could you have possibly constructed that could ever make us trust each other?"

"There's nothing better than letting the evidence speak for itself right? After all you are Sherlock Holmes. That's practically your creed right?"

"True enough I suppose. You still haven't stated your plan Irene," Holmes pointed out. He was now intrigued. Even if this didn't work out like she seemed sure it would, he would never tire of studying her features.

"Well Detective as we both know, you keep a file on me to study my supposed methods. What was the last article you've collected on my potential 'case'?" She was teasing him and he knew it but he still responded to the seriousness of the question.

"I must inform you I haven't been following the news closely. However, the most recent article is probably pertaining to the Moriarty case from November."

"Three months is a decent amount of time." Irene acknowledged when Holmes didn't say anything else.

"I said I hadn't been following closely Irene which means that you could have been involved in any number of scandals." Holmes retorted defensively.

"And what exactly does your genius intellect tell you? Do you think there are any recent articles that should be in that file?" She was being extraordinarily patient but she didn't really see any better options available to her.

"No," Holmes admitted hesitantly. He thought for a moment before adding hastily, "However that doesn't exactly point to a complete change in your character. For all I know, you're only here because the job that captured your curiosity required you to attempt deceiving me, **again**."

His cold words pierced their target and Irene flinched. She knew this was going to be difficult but perhaps she had forgotten how stubborn Sherlock Holmes could really be. Irene shook her head at this thought. She knew he wanted her and she could work with resistance.

"Sherlock I am here because I've come to realize that I want you to trust me as much as I need to trust you. Our lives could be so much more fulfilling together than they have been apart and I've decided to give you more than enough evidence to prove my case."

"How do I know you won't just leave **again**?" Holmes asked. He really wanted to investigate her plan. The prospect of travelling the world with Irene Adler excited him more than he'd like to admit. Holmes had always liked to travel but hated the bore of a new place alone. As Irene had pointed out before, it was impossible for them to be bored together, they were too intrigued by each other.

"What if I stayed here for the time being?" Irene ventured slowly, "I could stay in Watson's old room if you would allow me to. That way you can trace my actions easily and I get the pleasure of your company."

"Why do I have a feeling that this was part of your plan from the beginning?" Holmes questioned skeptically, in hopes of covering the undeniable rush he felt at the prospect of sharing quarters with Irene Adler. It was an attractive option.

"I will admit there is a master plan at play here Sherlock. But I can't very well tell you the whole plan or you may try and resist my charms." Irene winked at him playfully as she said this but she was being serious. There was no denying Holmes' genius mind and she didn't put it past him to consciously deny her. That would be a shame.

"You can stay," Holmes said quietly, rapidly concerned for his own sanity. He knew this was the wrong decision but he couldn't help himself. He would die from curiosity overload if he never got to find out the rest of this plan. He also admitted to himself that it was more than that, but he shoved those thoughts aside until he could review them with Watson. Watson would surely be able to help return him to his senses.

Irene crossed the space that was separating them and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sherlock, you will not regret this."

"I should hope not Irene. However I can't help it if experience screams otherwise."

"Confidence is key Mr. Holmes," Irene said playfully as she smiled up at Holmes.

"How can I build confidence if we're already back to formalities Ms. Adler?"

Irene was thrilled when she realized he was playing along with her. She kissed him again, on his lips this time. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as she deepened the kiss. She then moved her hands to each side of his face and held it still while she kissed him. She planted one last kiss on his bewildered mouth before turning to exit the room.

"I'm sure you'll find something to inflate your ego, you always do."

Sherlock stared at the door for a long time when she left to Watson's room. He was so frozen in disbelief that he had no idea how long he had been standing there when he registered the knocking at his door.

A/N: Hope you guys are liking this story! I'm working on Chapter 8 of "Case Reopened" now. :-) Happy Reviewing!!


End file.
